In injection molds, mating plates abut at a parting line to form an interior molding cavity. Frequently molded part details require additional movable cone pieces that must move in a plane disposed at ninety degrees to the movement of the plates as the mold is opened and closed. The cone pieces are attached to a cam slide which is moved by an angle pin. The angle pin is received in an angled bore extending through the core retaining plate and a corresponding angled opening in the cam slide. In the normal opening movement of the mold, the angle pin forces the slide laterally away from the molded piece on a guided path so the part can be removed from the molding cavity.
It is desirable to retain the cam slide in the retracted position and prevent unintentional movement. One known slide retainer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,585. The '585 patent shows a lock having an oblong body that is received in an oblong pocket machined in the core retaining plate and held in position with screws. Installation requires a significant amount of work: the oblong pocket must be cut out and fit just right; and the taps for the screws are small which presents problems with existing machine tools. Also, the latch shown in the '585 patent is secured to the cam slide by screws. Again, the taps for the screws are small which presents a machining problem.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved slide retainer for injection molds.